Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episode 01
is the first episode of [[Aikatsu Radiant Love!|''Aikatsu Radiant Love!]]. This episode focuses on Haruguchi Kanade auditioning for Lyra Muse Academy using the song she has composed and written herself. In the English Dub, this episode is called "'One Step Closer! My Dream Audition!" Synopsis Summary ''Also See:' Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episode 01 / Transcript The episode begins with Haruguchi Kanade and her twin sister talking about each other's dreams in their bedroom. However, when Kanade states that she dreams of becoming an idol, Tsubasa suddenly bursts out into laughter, saying that Kanade could never become an idol due to her stage fright and overall shyness. But, to counter this, Kanade tells her that she has applied for Lyra Muse Academy meaning that she'll be leaving her current school if she gets into the academy. The opening song then plays. After the opening finishes, the twins are then seen at school where they are doing a test. However, during the test, Kanade is called out of the classroom by the teacher after she sees Kanade distracted about something. Outside of the classroom, Kanade decides to tell her that she has applied for the idol academy. Surprised but happy, her teacher tells her that she is sure that Kanade will get into the academy. The two then go back into the classroom and Kanade continues the test. Later that day, Kanade is then seen writing something. Tsubasa asks what she is writing and Kanade says that it's a song that she'll be singing for her audition in 5 days. She then starts to hum the song, fascinating Tsubasa as she barely hears Kanade sing or hum. Kanade then asks Tsubasa if she'll help compose the instrumental for the song, in which Tsubasa agrees to. A montage of scenes where Kanade and Tsubasa play instruments and Kanade recording the song is then shown. The 5 days then pass by very quickly and Kanade is seen outside of Lyra Muse along with Tsubasa, where she is then greeted by Uchida Kana. Kana then takes Kanade to the line for the girls who are auditioning and Kanade receives her number, 32, from the registry. Quickly, each girl before Kanade do their audition and it then goes to Kanade who is seen picking her coord; choosing the Pink Love Coord. Kanade then performs her song DreamDream, only to have her aura glitter and perform a special appeal surprising the audience, especially Tsubasa and the mysterious Anzai Sora. Kanade then leaves the stage and is surprised when Tsubasa jumps up and starts hugging her sister. The girls who got into the academy are then shown, and Kanade starts to shed several tears when she sees that she got into the academy with Tsubasa telling her she is one step closer to her dream. The two then go home where their mother and father ask how Kanade's audition. Kanade then tells them that she got into the academy and starts to cry whilst smiling. A celebration party is then thrown in honor of Kanade's audition; and while she was outside talking to Tsubasa, Kanade sees Sora as she glances Kanade and Tsubasa's way as she walks past the girls' house. The ending then starts to play. Major Events * ''Aikatsu Radiant Love!'' starts to air * Haruguchi Kanade makes her first appearance and gets into Lyra Muse Academy * DreamDream, Kanade's character song, is heard for the first time * Uchida Kana and Anzai Sora also make their first appearances Characters Idols * Haruguchi Kanade * Uchida Kana * Anzai Sora Supporting * Haruguchi Tsubasa * Tachibana-sensei * Asahina Olivia Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Category:Aikatsu Radiant Love! Episodes Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:KisekiEpisodes